The demand for resource in wireless communication systems is immense. The lack of resource leads network operators to choose solutions with denser network deployments in technologies like Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) technology, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) technology or heterogeneous architectures in technologies like Long-Term Evolution (LTE) technology, and LTE advanced (LTE-A) technology where a macro-cell serves a larger area and a micro cell, a pico-cell or a femto-cell is used to increase coverage in hotspots. However, such technologies have led to reduction in a frequency re-use ratio, and hence a User Equipment (UE) suffers interference from neighboring cells on a same downlink frequency as a serving cell, thereby causing Co-Channel Interference (CCI), e.g., unwanted transmission from a neighboring cell. The CCI tends to severely degrade performance of the communication device in the downlink.
The CCI suppression is one of serious challenges in the wireless communication systems because in most of the cases there is no prior information about the occurrence of CCI in the downlink. In order to suppress the CCI in the communication device, various approaches have been proposed in existing mechanisms. For example, a Single Antenna Interference Cancellation (SAIC) in the GSM and an Interference Whitening Filter (IWF) in a Multiple Input, Multiple Output-Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (MIMO-OFDM) system (e.g., LTE) have been provided to suppress the CCI. For example, Enhanced Inter-Cell Interference Coordination (eICIC) in the LTE-A has been proposed as a technique to avoid interference. However, the behavior of the interference cancellation techniques is dependent on number of co-channel interferers in the downlink at a certain point of time. Further, the performance of the interference avoidance techniques is greatly limited by a bandwidth of a backhaul. There is no signaling about the downlink co-channel interference in any Radio Access Technologies (RAT). Hence, irrespective of the nature and density of interferers, the communication device tries to suppress interference in same manner, thereby leading to degradation of performance. Interference suppression techniques for RAT generally consist of an interference suppression filter, which filters out the co-channel interference from the received downlink signal. Further, such interference suppression filter should be switched off in absence of interference to avoid performance degradation.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present inventive concepts. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.